We've got Tonight
by JuliBooth
Summary: Eles só teriam uma noite.


**_We've got Tonight_**

**_Autor:_** Juliana Alves

**_Beta:_** Michelle Neves

**_Categoria:_** Jisbon, Romance, Humor

**_Advertências:_** Nenhuma

**_Classificação:_** PG-13

**_Capítulos:_** One shot

**_Completa:_** [x] Yes [ ] No

_**Nota:**_ Gente ao lerem escutem a música We've Got Tonight - Glee *o*

Jane sabia que agora tudo mudaria, tudo seria do jeito diferente. Finalmente ele tinha conseguido pegar o filho da mãe do Red John, mas teria que se afastar de Lisbon. Ele sabia. Ela sabia.

Assim que sentiu o último suspiro de Red John Jane se levantou e pegou seu celular. Informou a Lisbon que iria embora e que sentiria sua falta, mas que agora ele precisava seguir em frente, assim como ela.

Porém o que poucos sabiam era que por trás daquela mensagem Jane informou, de um modo somente deles, onde estaria naquela noite. Uma noite de despedida.

Era por volta das _8p.m_. quando Lisbon chegou ao hotel, onde dois meses antes eles tiveram sua primeira noite de amor. Ela teve cuidado para que não fosse seguida, para não levar o FBI até Jane. Assim que chegou lá o encontrou deitado no pequeno sofá e sorriu divertida, havia uma cama enorme no quarto e mesmo assim ele ficava ali. Se aproximando dele, ela acariciou o cabelo dourado e sussurrou:

- Patrick, estou aqui, amor.

Jane não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que era ela, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Sorrindo ele enfim a encarou:

- Hey, você veio. – Ele se levantou e a levou até a cama, com um olhar triste acariciou sua face. - Você sabe o que vai acontecer, não é?

- Poderíamos ter um futuro. – Disse ela num sussurro.

- Eu não me perdoaria se você viesse comigo, tenho certeza que nos seus planos não incluía fuga com um assassino. – Disse ele em igual sussurro. – Assim é melhor. Você sabe que eu te amo, Teresa.

- Eu te amo também. Mas eu estou tão cansada disso tudo, que acho que fugir com você seria um alívio. – Disse sorrindo.

- Quem diria que a Santa Teresa fosse tão aventureira. – Disse ele e soltou uma gargalha, que ela sabia que era exclusivamente para ela.

Fechando os olhos Jane colou suas testas e apenas ficaram ali, se confortando, pensando em tudo que passaram durante a vida, em quanto sozinhos estavam. Mas enfim depois de algum tempo perceberam que tinha se encontraram. E ali estavam eles novamente, a um passo da solidão..

**_I know it's late  
>I know you're weary<br>I know your plans don't include me  
>Still here we are<br>Both of us lonely_**

_Eu sei que é tarde  
>Eu sei que você está cansada<br>Eu sei que seus planos não me incluem  
>Ainda assim aqui estamos<br>Ambos solitários_

- Você deveria ir. – Falou ela com preocupação.

- Baby, só temos mais esta noite. Por favor, não se preocupe. – Disse ele e a puxou para os seus braços. – Não precisa se preocupar. Só por hoje eu irei ficar.

Lisbon o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos, ela o amava tanto que às vezes a assustava, mas ela sabia que ele estava certo, ela viveria o hoje e não se preocuparia com o amanhã.

**_Longing for shelter from all that we see  
>Why should we worry?<br>No one will care, girl  
>Look at the stars now, so far away<em>**

**_We've got tonight  
>Who needs tomorrow?<br>We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?_**

_Ansiando por abrigo de tudo o que vemos  
>Por que deveríamos nos preocupar?<br>Ninguém vai se importar, menina  
>Olhe para as estrelas agora, tão longe<br>Nós temos esta noite  
>Quem precisa do amanhã?<br>Nós temos essa noite, amor, por que você não fica?_

- Por favor, Teresa, fique. – Pediu ele sussurrando no ouvido dela. E sem esperar respostas a beijou.

O beijo foi calmo, o que eles precisavam. Com delicadeza ele a inclinou na cama deixando beijos suaves pelo seu rosto e pescoço. Finalmente Lisbon agiu e com igual delicadeza tirou seu terno e seu colete. Passando a mão em seus cabelos ela deixou as lágrimas caírem, ela estava com o coração transbordando de tanto amor que não sabia o que fazer, então o puxou para si, num abraço apertado. Jane estava tentando conter seu próprio choro, mas não conseguiu, não do modo que ela estava, não sabendo que a deixaria para vê-la verdadeiramente feliz.

Ele seria o solitário, sabia disso. Já tinha tido dois amores na mesma vida, querer mais que isso seria demais.

- Prometa-me, Patrick. – Disse ela com a voz embargada. – Prometa que tentará ser feliz onde quer que vá. Você merece mais do que ninguém ser amado.

- Eu já sou amado. – Disse ele e a afastou um pouco para poder fitá-la nos olhos. – Você não percebe? Só teremos esta noite. **_Eu_** só terei essa noite para o amor.

- Não, Patty, você...

- Shiis... – Ele não a deixou terminar. – Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem. Só... só vamos aproveitar.

Dito isso ele a beijou, agora não havia mais a suavidade, agora o desejo aflorava em cada célula. E naquele momento Jane mostrou a Lisbon da forma mais doce em mais sincera o quanto a amava.

**_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
>All of my hopes fading away<br>I've longed for love, Like everyone else does  
>I know I'll keep searching after today<br>So there it is, girl, We've got it all now  
>And here we are, babe, What do you say?<br>We've got tonight, Who needs tomorrow?  
>We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?<em>**

_Profundamente em minha alma, Eu tenho sido tão solitário  
>Todas as minhas esperanças desaparecendo<br>Eu tenho ansiado por amor, Como todo mundo faz  
>Eu sei que vou continuar procurando a partir de hoje<br>Então é isso, menina, Nós temos tudo agora  
>E aqui estamos nós, babe, O que você diz?<br>Nós temos esta noite, Quem precisa do amanhã?  
>Nós temos essa noite, amor, por que não ficarmos?<em>

Na manhã seguinte Lisbon acordou com o sol invadindo a janela do hotel. Ela sabia que ele já tinha ido embora. Mas mesmo assim pediu a Deus que ele estivesse ao seu lado, mas ao virar deparou-se com o vazio, ou melhor, uma rosa vermelha estava no travesseiro onde ele dormiu. Na cabeceira da cama apenas um bilhete:

**_"_****_Nos tivemos essa noite. Eu te amo."_**

Ela então sorriu.

Dois anos tinham se passado, sem nenhuma noticia dele, sem nenhuma procura dela. Mas naquela manhã ensolarada ela recebeu um mensageiro.

Uma rosa vermelha, um bilhete:

**_"_****_Te espero onde o pôr do sol é mais belo."_**

Assim que estacionou o carro Lisbon soube que ele já estava ali, o lugar onde ela teve a certeza que ele a amava. Daquele penhasco ela podia ver o mar, e mesmo tendo tudo para não voltar ali, Lisbon amava o local. Onde ele a abandonou para ir atrás de Red John, mas ela soube assim que ele tinha ido que sua atitude tinha sido por amá-la.

Com passos cautelosos ela se aproximou e o viu de costas, e mesmo não vendo sua face ela sabia que ele estava ainda mais bonito que na despedida. Respirando fundo ela o chamou:

- Patrick.

Sorrindo Jane se virou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ela estava ainda mais linda do que na última vez que a viu. Os olhos dela tinham um brilho que ele sabia estava nos seus agora.

Porém o que deixou seu coração batendo mais forte, e fez seu corpo ser transbordado de amor, foi a pequena garotinha de olhos incrivelmente verde e cabelos tão negro como o de Lisbon que o olhava curiosamente. E ele quase não pode se conter de alegria quando ouviu o sussurro de Lisbon:

- Olhe, Annie, é o papai.

Sem dizer mais nada Jane se aproximou de Lisbon, pegou a pequena nos braços e deu a mão a sua amada.

Eles sabiam que encontrariam uma maneira de serem felizes e dessa vez...

Ele iria ficar.

**_We've got tonight, Who needs tomorrow?  
>Let's make it last, Let's find a way<br>Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
>We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?<em>**

_Nós temos esta noite, Quem precisa do amanhã?  
>Vamos fazer isso durar, Vamos encontrar uma maneira<br>Apague a luz, venha, pegue minha mão agora  
>Nós temos essa noite, amor, por que não ficar?<em>

**_THE END_**


End file.
